


Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Describing Series 10 5 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 1.

by Liam3015



Series: Series 10 [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam3015/pseuds/Liam3015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of Series 10 as the Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour moves on from FanFiction to Archive of Our Own. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Describing Series 10 5 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 1.

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Describing Series 10 5 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 1.  
I can't be sure at this stage. Although I've finished Series 9, it is still airing for you lot. My intention is to air Series 10 as an audio series but that depends highly on the views for the pilot audio. So your ad at the end will say Lieutenant Adventures - Wednesday 17 June of FanFiction. This will change as soon as I know what's happening. for Series 10.  
My intention is also to have the Lieutenant have inventive and creative adventures but the Lieutenant's personality is to be heartbroken. He is to be a very sad Lieutenant but for a reason.

Lieutenant Adventures - Wednesday 17 June on FanFiction.


End file.
